Dominance
by Siellation
Summary: Shion has been going home late and has a woman's smell whenever he arrives home. Nezumi is bothered by it. Could he lover be cheating on him? Nezumi x Shion / One-shot / (Former Pen name: LycanPredilection)


**DOMINANCE**

**A/N:** This one-shot is dedicated to **Camille**, one of my best friends. She introduced this anime to me, which is so effin' cute XD **PLUS, this is my first fluff**? So I guess it won't be as good 'cause I normally write angst, drama, tragedy, and hurt/comfort.

WARNING: Slash, MxM, Nezumi Slight OOC and Shion OOCness

* * *

_**Grumble~**_

_**Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.**_

_**Grumble~**_

"AHH. Shion!" Nezumi irritably called out to his lover.

_**Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.**_

_**Grumble~**_

No response.

_**Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.**_

_**Grumble~**_

"Che. Where is he? I'm hungry." Nezumi murmured to himself as he looked for Shion.

"NEZUMI! SORRY I'M LATE!" Shion shouted as he barged from the front door. His face was so red. He looked…cute.

"D—Damn right, you're late. Go make dinner." Nezumi said as he averted his eyes from his lover. He had to 'cause if he doesn't, we don't know what might happen to Shion.

"Un." Shion said as he removed his shoes. "Oh! Nezumi, I might go home late for the next few days. So you should make your dinner for the time being."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's… A secret!"

Nezumi scoffed. He'll find out about it sooner.

_Eh? _Nezumi stopped as he sat by the table. _Shion has… a faint smell of a woman?_

Nezumi looked at Shion who was sitting in front of him. "Nezumi? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." He replied.

Different situations appeared on Nezumi's mind. _Why does Shion have that smell?_

"—zumi. NEZUMI!" Shion shouted, breaking Nezumi off his trance.

"W—what?"

"You're acting weird today. Did anything happen?" Shion asked; his voice masked with worry.

"N—Nothing." Nezumi whispered. "Why are you late, by the way?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I… I, uh. I helped Inukashi with dog stuffs." Shion replied, averting his eyes from Nezumi.

"I see." Nezumi began to worry. _If he was with Inukashi, then he should smell like a dog. But he smells like a rich lady. _Nezumi shook his head wildly. _No! I must trust Shion. If he doesn't want to tell me, then I wouldn't ask him._

Nezumi stared at Shion. Shion doesn't look like the type to be a male prostitute, hell, he'll kill anyone that touches his Shion. Besides, there were no kiss marks visible. He couldn't be an actress. He's not good at acting, thought he does have this feminine face which has sends Nezumi's heart beating like mad.

"N—Nezumi! Stop staring at me! You're creeping me out!" Shion said as he threw a pillow at Nezumi.

"Hey! You don't have to throw the pillow on my face!" Nezumi shouted.

"It's—It's because you're staring at me too hard that I keep fidgeting!" Shion shouted, his face burning red.

"I—I wasn't staring, you know." Nezumi said as he hid the blush on his face.

"Okay." Shion said as he rubbed his wet hands on his apron, yes, apron. "Anyway, I need to get up early tomorrow. Good night, Nezumi." Then Shion gave Nezumi a small peck on the lips.

"Mmn. Good night." Nezumi eyed Shion again. He couldn't believe how bothered he is from a mere smell that Shion has. He decided not to think about it anymore and he slid beside Shion.

But he couldn't help it.

Sleeping beside Shion—the smell kept bothering him. He stood and transferred to the sofa. There, he slept peacefully.

* * *

"I'm off then!" Shion gave a goodbye kiss to Nezumi.

"Un! Take care! Uh, wait!" Nezumi shouted.

"Hm?"

"I just, uh. Take care and…" Nezumi paused. "I love you, okay?" He said in a whisper.

"Shion dropped his bag. "Eh?" He was blushing furiously, so was Nezumi. "I—I love you too."

Nezumi smiled. "Take care."

* * *

Again.

That smell again.

Shion left without that smell. Now it's back.

"Shion." Nezumi stated.

"Yes?" Shion said as he placed the turned the stove off.

"What kind of job are you—"Nezumi couldn't finish his sentence. Shion's hand covered his mouth.

"I can't tell you." Shion said.

"Why?" Nezumi said, removing Shion's hand.

"I just… can't." Shion averted his eyes.

"Fine." Nezumi stood and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Shion asked.

"Inukashi's. I'll stay there for the night."

"Eh? Why?"

"I don't want to get angry at you. Let me calm my head at his place."

Shion didn't say anything in reply. Nezumi figured that Shion won't tell him no matter what.

"Good night." Nezumi said as he opened the door.

"G—Good night."

* * *

"Inukashi! Let me stay here for the night!" Nezumi shouted.

"What?!"

"Let me stay here. Just tonight."

"…" Inukashi looked at Nezumi. "You had a fight with Shion?"

"It's not a fight. Just… an argument. He wouldn't tell me what job he does. He leaves so early then goes home late. And he goes home with a woman's smell." Nezumi said as he sat by the sofa.

"Hmm~ I got some information on Shion's jobs. But—"

"It has a price. I know."

"So, you wanna know?" Inukashi said as he sat beside Nezumi.

Nezumi shook his head. "No. I want to hear it from Shion. If he doesn't want to tell me, then I wouldn't pester much."

"Che. Fine. It's your choice. But let me tell you something. If you find marks on his body, what would you do?"

Nezumi froze. "What?"

* * *

"SHION!" Nezumi said as he opened the door.

"H—hai?" Shion said, peeking from their room.

"Undress."

"Eh?"

"I said undress!" Shion flinched as Nezumi shouted.

Shion removed his clothes. Nezumi's eyes widened as he saw rope marks on Shion's body. Nezumi's legs gave out.

"Shit! You should've told me that you—" Suddenly, Nezumi blackened out.

* * *

Nezumi slowly opened his eyes. "Shion?" He said as his eyes adjusted.

He saw Shion by the closet. He wanted to stand up, but his hands were tied to the bed.

"Shion? What's the meaning of this?!" Nezumi shouted.

"Ah. Nezumi. You're awake." Shion said.

"Well, yeah, I'm awake. Untie my hands!"

"No can do, Nezumi." Shion said as he licked his lips.

"S—Shion?" Nezumi suddenly got nervous.

"These marks," Shion said as he undressed. "Doesn't mean that I cheated on you. I was just studying."

"Studying for what?"

"Dominating the seme." Shion said with a smirk.

"EH?!" Nezumi shouted.

Shion slowly undressed Nezumi, planting soft kisses from his neck downwards.

"Sh—Shion. S—Stop that!"

"Nope. Not stopping, unless you beg for it." Shion said as he removed Nezumi's boxers.

Nezumi didn't beg, even once. He was dominated by Shion, who unexpectedly, gave him his best sexual experience yet.

When he awoke the next day, his hands were untied and Shion was sleeping on his arm. He felt something on his finger.

"Happy anniversary, Nezumi." Shion said as he took Nezumi's hand and kissed the ring.

Nezumi couldn't help but blush. "So the thing that happened last night and your jobs—"

"I asked Safu to teach me bondage skills, but I didn't do anything with her! And at night, I work at a host club. I bought us rings. See?" Shion lift his left hand. "We have the same ring."

Nezumi sighed. Then he pulled Shion into a hug. "Next time, don't ask Safu to help you. I don't like others seeing your wanton state. I'm the only one allowed to see you like that. And I don't want you to smile at girls. Your smile is mine and mine alone."

Shion blushed. He didn't expect Nezumi to confess like that.

"I love you, Nezumi." Shion said as he hugged Nezumi.

"I love you too. Happy anniversary, chibi." Nezumi said as he pulled the blanket and ran outside the room.

"I'M NOT A CHIBI! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TALLER THAN ME BY A FEW CENTEMETERS DOESN'T MAKE ME A CHIBI!" Shion said as he pulled the blanket Nezumi was holding.

Shion fell on top of Nezumi. "You're my chibi." Nezumi said as he caressed Shion's cheek.

Nezumi's face approached Shion's.

"**I love you."**

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: Please review! It's my first fluff, so please be gentle. : Oh, and this is Nezumi x Shion so Nezumi is the seme.**


End file.
